Aldrich Wolfgang Schweinorg
Aldrich Wolfgang Schweinorg, commonly going by Wolfgang, is the main protagonist of the story, The Uncrowned King. Profile Background When Wolfgang was 12 years old, an accident led to the boy temporarily being transported to the imaginary numbers space that acted as a prison for Tiamat. Zeltrech manged to pull his son back in under a minute, but Wolfgang and Earth Mother Goddess had somehow formed a contract in that time. Concerned with how Tiamat's connection to Wolfgang would affect him, Zeltrech sent his son to train with Scathach in the land of shadows. Wolfgang trained with Scathach for three years. At the end of their training, Scathach wanted Wolfgang to kill her, but he refused. Instead, the teen convinced Scathach to explore the outside world and have some fun. Appearance Wolfgang is a young man of decent height. He has unkempt gray hair and matching eyes, however, his eyes turn red when his mystic eyes become active. Wolfgang likes to dress casually, normally wearing a gray sweat jacket, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. Personality Relationships Family = Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg = Kischur Zeltrech Schweinorg is Wolfgang's father. The two have a very casual relationship. They care about each other and help each other when asked, but Zeltretch has a habit of introducing trouble into Wolfgang's life. Mage's Association Lorelei.png|Lorelei Barthomeloi Sola Ui Nuada Re Sophia Ri.png|Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri = Lorelei Bartholomelloi = Lorelei started off on bad terms when Wolfgang accidentally insulted her. However, after the two fought, they gained a mutual respect for each other and now have a somewhat amicable relationship. Wolfgang often goes to her to complain about things, knowing that she doesnt care either way. = Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri = During the Fourth Holy Grail War, Wolfgang saved Sola-Ui's life. After Kayneth's death, the Sophia-Ri family blackmailed Wolfgang into taking his place as her fiance. Sola-Ui admits that she gets along better with Wolfgang then she did with Kayneth. Servants King solomon.jpg|King Solomon Carmilla4.png|Carmilla AbigailW.jpg|Abigail Williams Shiki Ryougi Saber.png|Shiki Ryougi Gorgon Avenger.jpg|Gorgon Valkyrie Lancer.png|Valkyrie = King Solomon(Caster) = Wolfgang summoned Solomon for the Fourth holy Grail War. = Carmilla(Assassin) = Wolfgang summoned Carmilla during the Fifth Holy Grail War. = Abigail Williams(Foreigner) = Wolfgang summoned Abigail for the Fragmented Grail War. They are close, having a relationship like big brother and little sister. = Shiki Ryougi(Saber) = = Gorgon(Avenger) = = Valkyrie(Lancer) = They originally looked down on him as coward, but they eventually gained a respect for him, finding him similar to Odin and admire his courage. Others = Scathach = Scathach was Wolfgang's teacher from ages 13-16. Wolfgang holds a great respect for Scathach. That being the case, he finds her desire to die as stupid and convinced her to leave the land of shadows and explore the world. = Tiamat = Through unknown means, Wolfgang somehow established some sort of bond with Tiamat. It is both similar to and different then a bond between a magus and his or her familiar. It allows Mana to be passed freely between the two of them and allows them to shares senses. Wolfgang admits that he doesn't recall ever meeting Tiamat, but he does occasionally see her in his dreams. = Kiara Sessyoin = = Manaka Saijyou = = Enhance = Wolfgang has met and fought Enhance at least once. He feel like Enhance needs to relax every once in a while. Role Introduction at Clocktower - 1993 Wolfgang was admitted to Clocktower by his father at age 17. On his first day, he accidentnly gets into an argument with Lorelei Barthomeloi and the two have a short fight. Zeltrech comes and breaks up the fight, promising Lorelei that the two can have a proper duel at a later point. Fourth Holy Grail War - 1994 Wolfgang summoned King Solomon during the fourth Holy Grail War. Fragmented Grail War -1999 Wolfgang summoned Abigail Williams in the Fragmented Grail War. Fifth Holy Grail War - 2004 Wolfgang became Medea's Master during the Fifth holy Grail War. Abilities Magecraft While a decent mage, Wolfgang is not very skilled in combat. Imaginary Numbers Wolfgang's element is Imaginary Numbers. While its not very useful against physical beings, this allows him to create pocket dimensions and interact with spiritual beings. It is noted that his affinity for imaginary numbers is abnormally strong. This allows him to use the Imaginary number space on a larger scale, allowing things like short range teleportation and even creating a miniaturized black hole. Null '(Zero)'A spell when Wolfgang creates a opening to an imaginary numbers space which then suck in everything around it. It essentially works as a miniaturized black hole. Schritt '(Step)'Wolfgang transports himself to an imaginary numbers space. = Schritt: Doppelt = '(Step: Double)'When used consecutively at high speed, Wolfgang can immediately transport himself back and forth from the imaginary number space in a way that resemble short distance teleportation. = Schritt: Eingeben = '(Step: Enter)'Wolfgang can transport other objects and people to the imaginary number space. = Schritt: Ausfahrt = '(Step: Exit)'Wolfgang can transport other objects and people from the imaginary number space. Runes Wolfgang was taught 18 primordial Runes by Scathach. Reinforcement Wolfgang knows basic reinforcement magecraft. Mystic Eyes Wolfgang possesses mystic eyes of enchantment. With these, he can hypnotize people with simple eye contact. Equipment Kaiser A mystic code in the shape of a combat knife. The blade has the ability to neutralize spells by forcefully separating Od from Mana. This allows it to slice through nearly any magecraft. However, its ineffective on spells that only use one of the two energies like reinforcement or that attacks of Nature spirits. The knife is coated in several runes, including Ehwaz for strengthening and an unknown rune to increase its sharpness. Knowledge Trivia Category:Fanon Character Category:Magus Category:Dead Apostle Category:Mages Association Category:Masters Category:Uncrowned Category:Male Characters